Total Death Island!
by Owen96
Summary: All of the original TDI contestants including Sierra and Alejandro meet up together with Chris and Chef to celebrate the new season. But what they don't know is that the remainder of the toxic waste has created a disgusting creature, hungry for humans. Will any of them escape the island? Get ready for the craziest, goriest, and funniest zombie story yet!


**Me: I have not made a zombie story for AGES now, so I decided to upload another one. This is a TDI story because the new season came out a couple of days ago so I wanted to make one. And it's going to be one year of me being on this site in five days! Enjoy!**

**Remaining Characters: Duncan, Tyler, Lindsay, Leshawna, DJ, Eva, Justin, Owen, Noah, Harold, Trent, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Izzy, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Beth, Sierra, Alejandro, Chris, Chef, and Blaineley.**

**Dead Characters: None.**

**...**

Chris McLean, the host of every single Total Drama series to date, was waiting on the old, broken dock of Camp Wawanakwa. Soon he saw a large boat in the distance. Chef was standing beside him. The boat soon stopped by the dock and all of the previous contestants, excluding The TDROTI Contestants, walked out of the boat.

"Ugh, why do I have to be here?" Muttered Heather, pushing past Beth and Lindsay who screamed, tripped over, and fell into the murky water. "Oh, SHUT UP!"

"My hair!" Cried Lindsay as she bobbed up and down on the water.

"My dignity!" Cried Beth as she went underwater and drowned.

"Oh...Well, no big loss." Laughed Chris as he pressed a button and Beth came back up on a metal platform, coughing and spluttering.

"Cody!" Sang Sierra as she chased Cody around the dock.

"Go away, Sierra!" Cody pulled out a knife and threw it directly at Sierra, but she ducked down and avoided it.

The knife hit the boat and the engine stopped. The boat sank underwater, the driver unable to escape due to the boat sinking further down every second.

"No way!" Screamed Heather furiously. "Now I can't even ESCAPE this stupid island!"

Heather turned and angrily walked off towards The Mess Hall, accidentally pushing Lindsay and Beth back into the water, even though they had only just climbed out.

"My dignity!" Wailed Beth as she drowned once again.

...

Chris met all of the contestants in The Mess Hall. They all sat down on two large tables, with many chairs around both of them.

"Hello, contestants!" He greeted, but none of them answered, all of them angry that they were back on the island again. "...Wow. Thanks for a great welcome!"

He glared at Beth, who burst into tears, ran outside, and jumped into the sea again, wanting to drown HERSELF this time.

"Ugh, Lindsay, go and get her!" Chris ordered, and Lindsay stood up and left The Mess Hall. "Anyway, I have tracked you all down, kidnapped you, and brought you all here so we could celebrate the new season! Too bad only like, five of you are competing!"

"Yeah, well, shut up!" Shouted Bridgette.

"Anyway, you can all now leave!" Chris said.

"But, the boat has sank! How are we going to get back?" Questioned Gwen.

"With a baby monkey. I don't know! Find your own way!" Chris growled and kicked everyone outside into the cold. "I need to think of some deathly challenges!"

"Oh my gosh, like, no way." Blaineley hammered on the door to The Mess Hall, but it was locked shut.

Chris had even locked Chef outside, and everybody could tell he wasn't happy about THAT. He kicked the door and it shot to the other side of The Mess Hall. Everybody entered, expecting to hear Chris's voice, but it was eerily silent. Then Noah noticed some green stuff on one of the chairs.

"What the hell is that?" He whispered to Harold.

"Hmmm...I think it's some of that toxic waste that was covered all over the island last season." Replied Harold, thinking.

"PLOT TWIST!" Yelled Courtney and threw a bucket of boiling hot water all over Harold.

Harold screamed in pain and ran outside of The Mess Hall, accidentally slamming into Beth who had just climbed out of the sea again, making her fall back in.

"My dignity!" She wailed for the third time as she drowned, slowly sinking down into the water.

All of the others walked towards the counter where Chef previously served disgusting food to the contestants. They all looked through it and saw a red stain from the door all the way to an open door to the right of the kitchen. Everyone gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I have got to update my blog!" Sierra cried and quickly pulled out her iPhone and began typing on it.

Everyone glared at her. After about five minutes she looked up.

"What?"

Chef rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. He pushed against it, but not even he could force it open.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Katie anxiously, when they all looked to Owen.

...

"Ready!?" Chef called to everyone.

"Yes!" They all replied.

They were all holding Owen. Then they all cried out and ran towards the door, using Owen to smash straight through it. They dropped him and he groaned, falling asleep when his head hit the cold, hard floor. The others, meanwhile, began following the trail of the red stuff. All of them had an idea what it would be, and they braced themselves as they turned to the right and walked through the other door. They all opened their eyes.

"Chris! What the hell!?" Blaineley growled.

"What? I was just thinking of challenge ideas!" Chris protested as he held a raspberry juice carton that had a hole at the bottom.

"Ugh, Chris, we thought something had happened to you!" Muttered Gwen, and turned to leave. "Hey, where's Beth?"

"She drowned again." Replied Geoff simply.

"Oh...Right." Gwen said.

Suddenly, they heard an eerie moaning noise coming from outside.

"OH MEH GOSH! IT'S A ZOMBEH!" Screamed Trent and began crying like a two-year old girl.

A bloody, leaf-covered hand came into view and clasped the window-sill strongly. Everybody screamed. Suddenly, Beth's head came into view. She tried to climb in, but her shoelace got caught on a broken part of the window and she tripped and fell inside.

"Ugh, that was horrible!" She shivered. "I had to crawl through a thorn bush to get here, and just look at my hand!"

She showed everybody her hand. They all sighed with relief.

"OH...Beth, we thought you were a zombie!" Alejandro angrily pushed her back out of the window, but five minutes later she climbed back in.

"Why did you think I was a zombie?" Beth questioned, brushing the leaves off her clothes.

"Oh, there have been a lot of hints pointing to a zombie apocalypse today." Courtney replied. "Now, Chris, ring up the boat company or something! I want to go home, and I think I'm NOT the only one!"

"But I've enjoyed all the time we've spent with-"

"NOW!" Everybody screamed.

"OK, FINE!" Chris grabbed his phone and walked out of the room, dialling the number for the boat company. "SHEESH!"

They all patiently waited for Chris to return, but he didn't for a while. She stood up and began walking out of the room.

"This is just stupid! I'm going to look for him!" She muttered.

She came back a couple of minutes later with Chris. He looked really pale.

"I rang the boat company and told them where we were, and they said that the toxic waste that was all over the island last season is actually still here, and it is capable of bringing dead interns back to life!" He announced.

"Um...Well, that's good..right?" Ezekiel questioned, but Chris shook his head.

"No, it's actually very, very bad. They said that if they come back, they will be mutated. If they bite one of us then they will infect us with the toxic waste and we will become one of them. And then...TOTAL DRAMA WILL BE NO MORE!" He burst into tears, grabbed Beth and pushed her out of The Mess Hall through the window for comfort.

"So, basically, they're zombies?" Duncan rolled his eyes. "I can deal with them."

"No, you don't understand! They're strength is unbelievable! Even all of us put together couldn't defeat one! I know that sounds super unrealistic, but...SHUT UP!" Chris said and gasped when he saw Beth crawl back in.

He angrily grabbed her by her legs and flipped her back outside, right into the poison ivy. Her clothes were now torn and she was bleeding badly. Everyone laughed however, so she decided to find another way to them and began walking to the door that leads to The Mess Hall. She decided to get to the kitchen through there.

"But what about the boat company? Aren't they going to send something to try and rescue us?" Leshawna questioned anxiously, starting to sweat.

"They are, but because of the weather and the fact that we are in the middle of nowhere, it will take at least five hours..." Chris replied.

"PLOT TWIST!" Cried Courtney again, throwing a bucket of hot water all over Beth, who had just entered the kitchen.

She gritted her teeth as the hot water slowly dripped down her blood-covered skin. Everybody laughed at her as she began whimpering.

"At least five hours? But...but...but the zombies might get us by then!" Protested Sadie, but Chris didn't care.

He tripped her over and ran off with the others. Sadie got up, tears in her eyes. She chased after the others, but kept tripping over every two seconds.

"I knew I should have stayed in bed today!" She wailed as she left The Mess Hall, trying to catch up with the others.

...

"Where are we going?" Asked Tyler to Chris as the entire group followed him through the creepy, dark forest.

"We are going to the unicorn farm. WHERE DO THINK WE'RE GOING, DUMBASS!?" He bellowed at Tyler.

"I have got to protect my cute little Cody-bear!" Sierra smiled, hugging Cody so tight he couldn't even breath. "Come on, Cody-kins!"

"Ugh, this is dumb," Eva folded her arms as she walked alongside Gwen and Noah. "Why did I come to this stupid reunion thing? I could be training right now, but instead I'm trying not to get eaten by zombies! Great thing to do on a Saturday!"

Walking behind Eva was Lindsay, who was with Beth, Bridgette, Katie, and Sadie. They were all shivering from the cold and also from fright. They all glanced around every two seconds, but saw nothing but darkness.

"I'm SO frightened, Sadie!" Katie whispered.

"Oh my gosh. Me too!" Sadie happily replied.

They both squealed and ran ahead, both of them tripping over a tree root. Duncan couldn't help laughing at it.

"Hmmm...Courtney, do I look alright?" Alejandro asked.

"Alejandro, you look wonderful! You always do!" Courtney was daydreaming as she stared at him.

Justin folded his arms angrily. He was NOT going to be replaced by HIM. He quickly walked beside Courtney and began talking to her.

"PLOT TWIST!" She screamed and threw a bucket of scorching water all over him.

"AHHH! My beautiful face! My figure! RUINED!" Justin ran off like a spoilt toddler and smashed into a tree.

"Who would fall for an idiot like HIM?" Scoffed Heather, but then saw Lindsay and Beth staring at him in a daydream. "Ugh, I should've guessed."

"PLOT TWIST!" Courtney appeared behind her with a bucket of hot water and Heather screamed in terror as she raised the bucket up.

...

Everybody, including a burnt Heather finally reached the dock and they all sat down for a rest.

"So are we just going to wait for the boat here?" Owen asked, and Chef nodded. "But what if the zombies find us?"

"Owen is right," DJ agreed with him. "We should be armed, just in case."

"I am NOT making the ten-mile walk back to The Mess Hall just so I can get some knives that won't even harm the zombies! You can, but I'm not." Heather folded her arms as she sat on the edge of the dock alone.

They finally decided not to go, and just jump in the water and hide if they saw a zombie. After about ten minutes, they heard a quiet moan coming from the dark forest. They all turned around in fear, but it was just a bunny. They all sighed with relief, but screamed when it got grabbed by an ugly, green hand.

"Is that Beth?" Whispered Justin hopefully.

"No, I'm right here!" Replied Beth, and they all gulped. A tall, muscular figure crept out of the forest on all-fours. It glared at them, its red eyes staring deep into their souls.

"PLOT TWIST!" Yelled Courtney, tipping hot water over Chris.

"NOT NOW, COURTNEY!" They all screamed and ran to the other end of the dock as the creature ran towards them.

They came to a dead-end. The zombie skidded to a halt and stared at them. They all gulped and backed further away towards the sea, where hungry sharks waited. Harold noticed that THEY were infected too. They all glanced fearfully back at the zombie. It had an evil grin on its face as it lunged towards them.

"PLOT TWIST!"

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading Total Death Island! Who do you want to survive? Please review! Chapter Two coming soon!**


End file.
